


The first date

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Branch and poppy come back from their first date
Relationships: Branch and Poppy, Queen poppy and branch, branch and queen poppy, poppy and branch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The first date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, forgive me I am on mobile

Poppy smiled as branch held her hand tightly as they were coming home from their first date. They went to a small hill to watch shooting stars and branch kept commenting how she was more beautiful than any stars.

Branch walked her to her pod and she opened the door and they both walked in. They sat on the couch, branch still holding her hand and her face was heating up 

“Branch... this was amazing and the stars were so beautiful. I kept making wishes on them. And you looked very handsome tonight.”

Branch blushed, he was wearing long pants instead of his usual patched shorts and he had a shirt underneath his vest  
“Poppy you’ll always be the most amazing and beautiful troll in the village and I’ll take you on a date anytime anywhere” he smiled as she blushed dark, then remembered what she said about wishing on the stars. “So... any of your wishes come true?”

Poppy smirked and scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his cheek. “One of my wishes will come true right now if we kiss”

Branch’s face lit up and gently cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly and slowly. Poppy put her arms around his neck as they kissed for a few seconds. They both broke the kiss, their faces burning up and branch stood up.

“Well, I’ll take you on another date tomorrow night if you like, you can pick wherever as long as I get to see you for a couple hours.”

Poppy giggled and walked to the door with him, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “goodnight queen poppy, sleep well”, and then used his hair to swing on a tree branch and head to the fear bunker 

Poppy blushed and signed as she watched him until he disappeared, then headed to her bedroom to sleep and think of a perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comment what you want as a story next


End file.
